Points $A$ and $B$ have the same $y$-coordinate of 13, but different $x$-coordinates. What is the sum of the slope and the $y$-intercept of the line containing both points?
The slope of a line is $\dfrac{y_2-y_1}{x_2-x_1}$. In this case, there is no vertical difference between points $A$ and $B$, so the line is simply a horizontal line with a slope of 0. Since the line is a horizontal line, its $y$-intercept equals the $y$-coordinate of all the other points on the line, 13. So, the sum of the slope and the $y$-intercept is $\boxed{13}$.